


Take Out!!

by PukingRainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Meme, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pansexual Character, Pegging, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingRainbows/pseuds/PukingRainbows
Summary: Pastel Goth IHOP waitresses Aliyah Watts has been feeling unfulfilled and unsatisfied in her role as a sub. Its not until an encounter with a Femboy Hooters employee makes her question if she was ever meant to be a sub to begin with as a more dominant side begins to manifest.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Music played

Bacon sizzled

The blackest of coffee was poured

Aliyah Watts took a breath as she straightened out her long lilac tipped hair preparing herself for the customer that just walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Goth IHOP table or booth."

"Um...booth?"

"A booth by yourself huh? Tragic. Follow me." She said with a roll of the eyes as she led the man to a booth to get him seated. "Here's a menu a server will be with you in a minute. Want me to get some coffee or something?"

"Um s-sure."

"Alright I'll be right back." She said as she walked off to grab the coffee pot only to be approached by a young man who tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Aliyah. That guy is back and he's requesting you." He said causing her to twitch in annoyance.

"If it's the fuckwit who called me his 'africanus romanticus' last week I'm going to throw myself in front of a semi." Aliyah replied with a clenched smile.

Her coworker let out an awkward laugh putting his hands up in defense.

"I think that might be the one…"

"Neat! I'm going to go sit in the freezer and you can take care of that asshole because I'm not going to deal with him again!" She said as she took the pot to the table she was tending to and started pouring coffee into the customers' mug.

"Um can I have some cream?"

"We don't have cream or sugar. The coffee is always as black as my heart. You're new here aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Pity. Have you decided what you want yet?"

"O-oh! Yeah! I'll have the bat cakes."

"Heh, good choice. I'll get that for you right away sir." She said as she wrote down the order and walked off taking the order to the kitchen before tending to other tables.

As she went from table to table making sure her customers had what she needed she felt her wrist get grabbed. Tensing and yanking her arm away she looked to see the very troublesome customer she tried her best to avoid.

He was average looking aside from the potent smell from the cheap cologne he was using that was strong enough to choke out a plant. Taking a sharp inhale Aliyah readjusted herself trying to keep her annoyance at a minimum.

"Is there something you need sir?" She asked her apathetic tone trying to disguise her discomfort.

"Why yes there is my fair African beauty. As you can see I got enough food for two...maybe you can eat with me." He said confidentiality causing Aliyah to cringe and grit her teeth

"Sir-"

"Cmon baby we've been over this call me Steve." He said with a grin earning a frustrated growl from the young woman.

"Sir don't call me baby and I would rather snort fire ants then eat with you. Besides I have work to do." She responded before quickly walking off to the kitchen.

One of the cooks looked up to see Aliyah heading to the freezer "going to cool off Ally?" He asked with a chuckle

"Fuck off I wanna die!" She responded unlocking the freezer door

"Wait did that guy come back?"

"If he didn't I wouldn't want to go in the freezer!"

"Yesterday you wanted to go in the freezer because a lady chewed you out for giving her the Goth IHOP experience."

"She wanted to 'save my soul from hell' Thomas, it's not the same! Sarcasm can only get me so far!"

"Look, just tell the manager about it. I'm telling you she'll throw him out!"

Aliyah let out an exasperated sigh. She did want to tell her manager what was going on but didn't want to come off as someone who couldn't handle a difficult customer "I-I can do this...on my own!"

"Dammit Aliyah we've been over this!"

"I know! But who knows maybe he'll-"

"Take a hint!? You said that last month!"

"Aliyah order up!" A girl called out.

"In a minute Millie! Trust me Thomas I can handle this on my own..."

"Uh huh...I'm just gonna tell the manager on my break." Thomas said rubbing his temple before going back to work.

"You do that!!" Aliyah said locking the freezer back up and heading out to serve the food. She went to her customers table and set the plate down "bat cakes for you sir. More coffee?"

"U-um yes please. The coffee isn't half bad"

"Well we do pride ourselves to get the best Bitches Brew we can."

"Bitches Brew? That's an interesting name." He said 

"That's the name of the coffee and I guess I'll get more for you." She said with a shrug before leaving then coming back to refill her customers cup.

And like that the day went on like it did everyday. Tending to customers, dealing with weirdos and entitled people, taking a couple smoke breaks, then head home with the occasional detour to visit her doms if they were free in order to alleviate her stress which has been getting worse lately up until the end of her shift.

"Off for the day?" One of her coworkers asked as she walked into the breakroom to clock out

"Yes finally."

"Wow is it really that bad out there?"

"Yeah at least it was for me."

"Damn...sucks. Hope you have a good evening."

"Thanks." Aliyah said as she typed her number into the computer "See ya." She said walking out of the building only to see Steve waiting for her.

"Hey baby." He said with a flirtatious smile causing Aliyah's blood to boil.

"Go fuck yourself." She said sternly as she walked past him.

"Damn babe no need to be rude I was hoping you'd-"

"Throw you in front of a truck if you continue to talk to me? I'd love to if it wasn't illegal." She responded as she quickly walked to her car, got inside, and pressed her head against the steering wheel "Goddammit what is it with people today!?" She muttered as she flipped through her phone opening SoundCloud and putting on her Freddie Dredd playlist before starting her car and beginning her drive home.

The day replayed in her head. Troublesome customers talking down to her for doing her job, Steve being Steve, and overall feeling almost powerless in it all. She snapped out of her thoughts to lay on her horn when a sleek black sports car cut her off "GODDAMMIT!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FUCKER!!!" She screamed as the driver who cut her off gave her the bird in turn.

She gripped the steering wheel as she continued to drive home to her apartment building pulling into the parking garage, shutting her car off, and locking it as soon as she got out. She wanted to scream so bad but she couldn't. The anger just caught in her throat and stayed there as she walked to her front door and Aliyah dug through her bag shifting its contents before finally grabbing her house key, unlocking the door stepping inside and locking it behind her.

"Welcome home!" A voice greeted from the living room. Aliyah went to the living room to see her roommate Amber in her lounge wear sprawled on the couch reading a book. Looking up she reeled back a bit "Whoa you look like shit!"

"That is an understatement!" Aliyah replied as she went to her room "so I'm going to need you to do me a solid and tie me."

"Stressed?"

"Yup. Here" Aliyah said tossing Amber a bundle of pink rope. "Gimme a sec I'm gonna change then we can get started.

"Alright. Standard torso no limb binding?" Amber asked as she stood up and began unraveling the rope.

"Yup that one." Aliyah replied as she came out of her room in a light blue baby tee and black dolphin hem shorts. She went to her waiting roommate and stood before her.

"You got it." Amber said as she began to wrap and tie intricate patterns along Aliyah's torso "Huh I'm getting better at this. What do you think?"

"Yeah you are." Aliyah said

This wasn't the first time that she was asked to do something like this and would only do it whenever her roommate was stressed out. At first she was a little weirded out by the request when they first started but after a conversation with Aliyah about it and how it was completely non sexual and solely for stress relief she grew more comfortable with it.

Amber tugged the rope a bit causing Aliyah to take a sharp inhale before finishing the knot at her back.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked before her roommate heaved a sigh in response

"Yeah I'm good."

"From that flat response something tells me it's not taking."

"Not even a tingle…" Aliyah said with a shrug before being untied.

"Wow work must have got you bad. Why not call that one guy...Blane I think? He always gets you going." Amber suggested gathering the rope before binding it so it can be put away.

Aliyah gave it some thought as she took the rope and put it in her closet. Sure she could give him a call but lately things between them have grown bland. She didn't know why but she didn't get the same thrill like the many other times they've met.

"Nah I'm not really in the mood to see him right now…"

"Alright then what about Hailey? You were always a puddle when you came home after seeing her." Amber suggested.

Twirling her hair between her fingers Aliyah thought for a moment more. Sure she could see Hailey but last time got a little awkward when she was "teaching" Aliyah not to bite her which she took to heart and they weren't really on speaking terms at the moment. Biting her bottom lip she shook her head.

"Okay. Come sit!" Amber said grabbing Aliyah's wrist and pulling her to the couch "What's going on? Talk to me."

"Work was terrible, traffic was terrible, I lost my lipstick, and my whole life is awful!" Aliyah cried burying her face in Amber's chest.

"Now now." Amber said petting her hair "that's...partially the truth but I know it's something else. Let it out."

"I...dammit I don't know!! I mean I want to have a session!! I honestly want to! I want to have a good sexy time but I just can't! I can't get into it anymore! I mean I'm fine with being the sub believe me I am! Its just...fuck I don't know...you know?" Aliyah said letting out a frustrated whine.

Amber nodded taking in everything that was being told "you know what I think? I think you're bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah you're bored."

"How can I be bored!? There are so many things that I can still try!"

"Even watersports?"

"Ha! No!"

"Look there's nothing wrong with being bored. You just need a little difference in your life that's all."

"Like what?"

"I don't know I think that's up to you to figure out." Amber said shrugging her shoulders

"If you say so…" Aliyah said before standing up and stretching "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"We can just do Naan pizza since you had a rough day okay?"

"Alright. Meat and olives with peppers?"

"Hell yeah!! Make it spicy!!" Amber said with excitement in her eyes.

"You got it."

After dinner Aliyah went to her room and flopped on her bed staring at the ceiling. She thought of her conversation with Amber and thought about her sessions with Hailey and Blane. When did it get like this? When did she start feeling this way?

Every meeting it was the same thing day in and day out. Same shit different person. The pet names, the toys, the spankings, even the tying and dirty talk. Everything seemed to bleed together session by session. Amber was right. It all just became so…

_ "Boring." _


	2. Chapter 2

"You like that kitten?" A gruff voice playfully asked

"Yes…" Aliyah whimpered, shivering at his touch and struggling against her restraints.

"SCREAM IT!!"

"Y-Yes daddy!! Give me more!!"

_ "Just finish up already…we know how this song and dance goes…you're going to spank me." _ She thought as she felt a hand come down on her rear causing her to yelp  _ "You're going to rub my ass while playing with my pussy then finger me"  _ she thought as she moaned feeling the act being done.

"You're so wet for me kitten you must really want your treat."

"Yes daddy...please give it to me"

_ "Then you're going to fuck me from behind!"  _ She thought sarcastically as she felt him enter her and start thrusting, letting out groans with each thrust.

_ "The hand comes down on my left ass cheek...and…"  _ she felt a smack on her left ass cheek _ "there it is…"  _ Aliyah gritted her teeth letting out half hearted moans.

_ "God this is so fucking DULL!!! I shouldn't be able to predict this shit!!" _

"I don't hear you moaning loud enough kitten. Maybe I should pull your hair for a little insensitive."

"N-No daddy!! P-Please don't!!" She cried  _ "My extensions don't like that we talked about that, don't touch my hair right now!" _

"Fuck...I'm close kitten!! I'm so fucking close!!"

_ "And I'm not even there yet...again...Hooray!!" _

"I-I can feel you clenching!! You're going to cum too aren't you kitten?"

_ "Nope! You've missed my g-spot several times my dude…" _

"Yes daddy!! Yes!! I'm gonna cum!! Please make me cum!!" She moaned loudly

"Take it kitten!! Take it all!!" He moaned loudly as he released inside her before pulling out and finishing on her back "That...was amazing." He said as he went in front of Aliyah and took the blindfold off she came face to face with her dom his brown eyes flickering with flirtation and lust.

"Did you have fun kitten?" He asked as he took the cuffs off.

"Yeah it was great Blane." Aliyah said rubbing her wrists and rolling her shoulders. This was something that she and Blane did almost every Saturday when she got off at five. He would send her a dick pick and that would be her signal to come over. The routine would be the same with only slight differences repeated ad nauseum.

"Huh doesn't sound like it...maybe we should go for another round." He said with a grin.

"Um...no thank you believe I won't be able to walk for a week" Aliah said with a giggle  _ "Just keep stroking his ego and he'll leave it alone." _

"Still don't understand why you don't just let me pull your hair. You were into it until you did...that to your hair."

"They're my extensions and they don't like being pulled okay? I'm going to go take a shower." She said gathering her things and heading to the bathroom.

Aliyah heaved a sigh as she stepped into the shower and turned the water on lathering herself with soap.  _ "Let's see...what to make for dinner-" _ she thought before they were cut short by a knock at the door.

"Hey Aliyah, want me to join you in there?" He asked slyly.

"No thank you I'm okay!"

"Are you sure? I could wash your back." He chuckled

Aliyah twitched  _ "Aliyah no! Tell him no! He does this every time you try to shower alone and every time you let him in it's 'I know were getting clean but let's get dirty' then it turns into awkward bathroom sex that you didn't ask for!" _

"Cmon kitten let me in. You know you want to." He pouted.

_ "But he gets so sad when I tell him no…" _ she thought and heard him scoff taking her silence as a no.

"Fine...Hey so I hope you don't mind but I checked your phone."

_ "Kind of mind that actually!" _

"So that Hailey girl you've been seeing why don't you invite her over?"

"She's a lesbian Blane and she doesn't like men."

"I know but she could be for you as I fuck you."

"I also told you that I'm not into threesomes okay?"

"You don't know until you try. C'mon kitten do it for me. Besides I thought you were bi."

Aliyah shut the shower off stepping out, drying off, getting dressed, and putting her makeup back on "No and I am bi I'm just not into things like that. Besides if you want a threesome so bad why don't we get another guy in here?" She asked jokingly.

"Look babe you know how I feel about other guys touching you." He growled slightly and Aliyah sighed in return.

"Yeah I know." She said stepping out of the bathroom "Hey...so uh...since you're kind of like this does that mean that…"

"Aliyah you know I don't like the whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend dynamic. You can play with whatever girl you want to play with okay?"

"Okay…" Aliyah said planting a kiss on his cheek  _ "Only because other guys make you feel insecure." _

"I'll call you later okay?" She said as she left.

"Okay see you later babe." Blane said, closing the door.

Aliyah went to her car and slumped over the steering wheel. "Fuck that was terrible…" she muttered taking out her phone "I should probably call her up though…" she said dialing the number and listening to the rings.

"Hello?" A voice chimed from the other end accompanied by a light splash of water.

"Sorry Hailey...is this a bad time?"

"Of course not anytime is a good time. So you finally got back to me huh?" She asked

"Y-yeah...look I'm sorry about before Alright? If you want we can meet up after work."

"Hm...I suppose that would be okay. Let me guess the man isn't doing much good for you huh?"

"Can you not please?"

"Oh fine. Just remember you're 'his' in name only but in body you're mine right my little bitch?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Hailey giggled as Aliyah heard another gentle splash of water. "Good. I'll see you then." And with that she hung up.

Aliyah wasn't too much of a fan of how Hailey talked about Blane but in some aspects she wasn't wrong. She had a little more excitement with her since she was a little rougher but at the same time she was more harsh in her treatment which was a bit of a turn off.

She started her car, messed with her playlist and drove home.  _ "Let's see...tonight is bad game night  _

_ So...nachos tonight!!" _ She thought excitedly as she pulled into the parking garage, parked her car and stepped out. She headed up the stairs to her apartment unlocking the door and stepping inside "I'm home!! You better have picked something out so we can both suffer while I make nachos!" Aliyah called out as Amber peeked out from her room.

"For your information I have! And how was Blane?" She asked, coming out of her room.

"Meh."

"Boring again huh?"

"Yeah and today's complaint is my extensions."

"He complained about your extensions? Seriously?" Amber scoffed "Look between you and me...you should lose his number."

"Huh? But…"

"No! Let's face it! He's boring you, he's kind of an ass, and he keeps pressuring you to- wait did he bring up the threesome thing again?"

"Yup!" Aliyah said as she went into her room to change and get her makeup off.

Amber groaned in frustration "Seriously dump the guy!"

"I don't know...I mean...who knows things might get better."

"Dear God I wish I could see what you see." 

"Oh by the way I'll be home late tomorrow."

"Going to see him again?"

"No. Hailey and I talked and I think we're okay now." Aliyah said stepping out of her room in her loungewear fresh faced and her hair up in a bun.

"I don't know...there's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way." Amber said as she popped the game into the Xbox 360 "Just be careful alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry I promise if things get too hairy I'll break it off." Aliyah said as she went to the kitchen to get the nachos ready "What game did you pick anyway?" She asked before hearing rather low quality rock music come from the TV speaker causing her to wail "No!! Not that!! Not in my 360!"

"Yes that!! Prepare for a night of watching horrible dub jobs, trash can mouths, and a rather poor representation of biker gangs!" Amber cackled causing Aliyah to laugh.

"Where did you find that game anyway? It was touted to be the worst right?" She asked as she tossed the nachos in the oven and hit the timer before grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"You really wanna know?" Amber grinned as Aliyah hopped onto the couch.

"I don't know if I want to! When I asked you about Duke Nukem Forever all you said was that you knew a guy!" Aliyah retorted cracking her cola open.

"Well this is different. My dad tracked it down." Amber shrugged, pressing the start button and picking a spot to save the data.

"Why in the hell would you put your dad to a task like that?!"

"I will admit I didn't think he would find it."

"You do realize that if we're going to play this horrible garbage we'll have to play the DLC right?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh no!! I am!! If we're going to play this we're going all the way!! No half-assing it!"

"So...we're going to whole ass it?" Amber snickered.

"Basically! So what are you going to have with your nachos?"

"Oh I already poured myself some wine for this." Amber gestured to the wine glass on the table.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Aliyah asked as she watched her roommate struggle with the controls.

"Nope! I got a couple days off. I don't go back until Tuesday unless they call me so I can drink as much as I want to handle this bullshit!" Amber laughed before taking a sip of wine and continuing to play.

When the timer went off Aliyah took the food out of the oven.

"Aliyah hurry!! You're going to miss the sexy fully clothed dry humping!!"

"Woman keep your pants on I'm getting food for us!"

"Well I know Jake can keep his pants on since that's how sex works right?"

"Yes Amber yes! We keep our clothes on and flopped all over each other like rag dolls in the dryer!" Aliyah said as she brought the nachos to the living room.

"Sweet! Food time! And here it's your turn to play!" Amber said, passing the controller and began to eat a bit. 

"So how does this work?"

"Press the buttons the tutorial tells you to."

"Aren't we past that?" Aliyah asked confused seeing the tutorial prompts pop up

"Oh you'd think! But no." Amber took another sip of wine as Aliyah ate some of the nachos while she played.

"Can we shut it off?"

"I tried! There's no way!"

And so the night went on with them eating, inadvertently breaking the game and Aliyah going on long tangents about the story and game play as her roommate laughed. It was things like this that Aliyah always looked forward to when coming home from a stressful day or an uneventful lay. Sometimes coming home, venting, and hanging out with her best friend was all she needed to get through the day.

When the clock hit eleven and the nachos were gone the pair cleaned up and headed off to bed.

"Hey Aliyah? Give what I said some thought. Seriously. And if you need help I'm here for you. If you want I can make dinner for us tomorrow."

"That would be great. Thanks Amber...well goodnight." She said as she went off to her room to brush her teeth.  _ "Dump him huh...what if it gets messy? What if things change? I mean I know we're not actually together but I kind of like him fine and he likes me...I mean maybe if he didn't suggest threesomes all the time I could kind of do without that."  _ She thought turning her lights off and her mood lighting on

  
_ "Then there's Hailey...Amber says she doesn't trust her and I mean...she can be a little abrasive but I'm sure she doesn't mean it." _ She checked her phone one last time as she turned on her sleep podcast  _ "Hailey is just a little rough around the edges...I just...need to see the good in her...see the good in them both." _


End file.
